Connection
by Aishiburu
Summary: No matter how much they argue, Yukio and Rin know that the other loves them and always will. A series of one-shots about Rin and Yukio's brotherhood. No incest, yaoi, whatsoever. Sorry YukioxRin fans :p


"Nii-san? Where are you going?" Yukio asked his overexcited older brother who was grabbing not-so-neatly folded clothes from his messy wardrobe and stuffing it hastily inside a navy blue suitcase that was labeled 'Rin's Special Blue Suitcase'. In his face Yukio could see an emotion that was excitement, but it also looked like he was in a hurry. It seemed like as if he was stuffing random things inside from his desk, but when he looked more closely, he saw that Rin was actually putting in different kinds- pyjamas, school uniforms, home clothes, clothes for going out, etc. Tilting his head in confusion, he asked again. "…Nii-san? Where are you-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by his brother, who was scrambling all over the place, grabbing his money box, forcing and crushing it down in the suitcase, snatching his diary, some books, and a photo of Yukio, Shiro and himself.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Rin flailed his arms up and down, screaming. He banged the suitcase shut and sped quickly down the stairs. Yukio jumped in surprise, following him. "Eh, nii-san! Wait!" He ran down and found his older brother, putting on his shoes in a hurry, beads of sweat sliding down his cheek as he failed to tie his shoelaces. He stood up and stamped his legs, muttering and looking at the time. "I'm late, I'm late, I'M LATE!" Yukio tilted his head in confusion and was about to ask him what he was late for, until a noise came from the stairs, revealing Shiro chuckling. "Rin, there's no need to hurry. I've just found out that the taxi's late, so you can relax."

Rin turned to him, panting, expressing the emotion: 'Wha… WHY! You could've told me earlier!'. Groaning, he dropped his suitcase and slumped on the sofa nearest to him, tired. Curious, Yukio went up to his foster father and asked him, "Father, where is Rin going?" Shiro looked down at him, looking surprised. "Eh? We never told you?" Yukio looked back at him, now even more confused than ever. "Tell me what?"

"Ah, well, you see… Your brother is going to move to a boarding school from now on until high school, you see. He woke up late for the taxi, but I just found out that the taxi's been delayed." He answered, smiling at his youngest son. To his surprise, tears were bubbling up slowly in Yukio's turquoise innocent eyes. "Wait… So, nii-san's going to leave? What about me? I want to be with him…" He started to sob. Rin, who was surprised at this, stood up, despite his extreme exhaustion, and walked towards his crying little brother. "Aww, Yukio. Don't say that. Wherever you or I am, we'll always be together. Always. I know! We can send each other letters! I mean, it's only going to be two years…"

Still sobbing, he started to splutter, "Nii-san… Please don't leave me behind… What will happen to you? I'm worried… What if you have an accident? What if you fall ill? What if you forget about us? What if-" Before he could finish his sentence, Rin shook him abruptly, interrupting him. "Yukio! Don't say such things! You know I will never forget you and the old man… And I'll live for god's sake! It's just an old boarding school… It's not going to hurt me, is it?" He smiled at Yukio, cheering him up. Just then, the sound of wheels screeched, making them turn their heads.

"Ah, Rin! The taxi's here. Say goodbye to Yukio, quickly, or you're going to be late." Shiro called out from outside. Rin turned around and ran to the door, Yukio holding his hand out to him. He was about to step outside until he realized something. He turned around again to Yukio, and to his surprise, kissed his cheek, looking away and blushing lightly. "Don't worry, okay? I will be just fine."

Yukio held up his hand, sticking out his little finger and smiling. "Pinky promise?"

Rin shook the pinky with his own, smiling back. "Pinky promise." Yukio giggled a little, hugging him tightly. "If you ever break that promise, you'll have to swallow a whole bunch of sharp needles down your throat." His older brother would never break promises. The blue-haired boy hugged him back, giggling as well. "Well, I'll have to be careful not to break that promise then!" He pulled back, breaking the hug. While speeding to the taxi that was impatiently waiting for him, he waved goodbye to his beloved little brother, saying farewell.

He pushed his belongings in the back of the car and rushed in. When the car started, he opened the window, sticking his head out to wave goodbye.

"Bye, Yukio!"

"Bye, Nii-san!"

"Goodbye, old-man!"

"Good luck in your new school, Rin!"

Yukio watched as his elder brother and the taxi that drove quickly disappeared in the far distance, not returning in two years.

"Stay safe, brother."

He stayed in his spot just staring at the space where his brother and the taxi once were, not noticing Shiro budge his shoulder to make him snap out of it. "Yukio, Yukio?" He budged him more, not getting any response. After a few minutes, he gave up, sighing. "Those two… They are so inseparable… Well, what do I have to expect, they are twin brothers after all." He stood up and started to walk inside, chuckling. Every day in the morning, Yukio would always run to the spot to check if his brother had come back, but no. Two years to him seemed like forever. But he kept on doing the same thing over and over again; Shiro and the other priests watching him sigh and walk back in. To be honest, they had also started to miss him and his delicious cooking. But still, they waited for him, because they knew he would come back soon. Besides, he promised to stay safe, after all. And he kept that promise, coming back home safe when he was 14.

"Hey everyone! I'm back~!"

* * *

_I cried out_

_Please don't leave me behind, leave me behind_

_So you held me tight_

_And said I will be just fine, I will be just fine, I will be just fine_

**_Inspired by 'Nine Point Eight' by Mili_**


End file.
